


Until We Meet

by mai_ei_mai



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_ei_mai/pseuds/mai_ei_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To a special few, the words would appear after life changing events.  They were a reassurance that somewhere, somewhen, you would meet your soulmate.  The perfect friend, partner, mentor, or lover.  The meeting was guaranteed, however, happiness together was not.  Life would always be complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Charles knew two things about his soul mate. Whoever they were, they were common and rude. Although the soul mark curving along his ribs was slightly more helpful than a routine pleasantry, like “Nice to meet you”, he had no further details to make his conversation memorable. Apparently, after being introduced, their meeting would be unremarkable or inappropriate.

At least his match was someone not from the village, he had known most of them all his life without success. He met all the travelers searching for _Can I ask why?_ Unfortunately, anyone who reacted so impolitely didn’t react well to him or ignored him. It had left him with a reputation for asking too many questions and getting into trouble. Perhaps he would have better luck in a larger city, like Paris.

***************************************************************************

As a princess and infanta in the Spanish court, Ana Maria knew that her life and future were not her own. She had no opinion about her betrothal to the young king, until it was officially announced and she became known as Anne of Austria. On that morning, two tiny words appeared on the underside of her finger. It was easy to overlook, but Anne was eager to meet her new people. Any one of them could be the source of the French words, _Your Majesty_. She knew that she would bind herself to her new husband, but he would not be hers, nor would she be free to be with her soulmate. However, she would have an ally in her new home. She strove to be worthy of the title, of her unknown match, and of all of France.

***************************************************************************

The words that formed a circle on his shoulder blade puzzled Aramis. He wondered what exactly he would be doing with his soulmate so quickly after introductions that would merit such dismissing admiration. He cultivated a few skills such that he would be ready for _Yeah, yeah, that was amazing, can you do that again?_ Unfortunately, his attempts tended to break a few hearts and bodies. He was still undecided about whether his soulmate would be appreciative of his years of practice.

***************************************************************************

Jacques was lucky that his business allowed him the freedom to arrange a marriage for business or love. He was likely to meet _And I will do my best to be happy_ in less than favorable conditions. It wasn’t a very promising sign that his soulmate would feel the need to give him such reassurance. He would spend his life trying to prepare for the words which circled his neck.

***************************************************************************

When he was finally commissioned, Jean-Armand became one step closer to finally meeting his soulmate. He had entered the military looking for _You honor us with your service_ , but had only found a life filled with politics and corruption. He was determined to find someone worthy. Someone to whom he could finally dedicate his life and loyalty. The words over his heart were a reminder that he would find his soulmate worth protecting.

***************************************************************************

On the day he became Athos, he had no need to pretend. He was already a coward in love, he may as well be branded as a coward on his soul. He tightly wound a strip of leather over the accusing words newly formed on his wrist. He had no desire to constantly see another of his failures. He looked forward to the day when _Prepare to fight, one of us dies here_ arrived. He buried his past and joined the King’s Musketeers, he may as well fight with his remaining honor until his soulmate came to kill him.

***************************************************************************

Constance had always been keenly aware of the sentence that wrapped around her ankle. Some days it was a comforting weight, that _I will do my best to make our life together happy_ would be so concerned with her needs. Other days it was a shackle, as it was confirmation that she would never be free to have her own life. She was constantly reminded that she could be nothing more than an accessory to another.

***************************************************************************

Life in the Court of Miracles had no need for reading. People lived contently, since happiness wasn’t an option, with whomever they wished without knowing what their marks meant. A few words couldn’t change hunger or sickness. However, if someone had a spare coin, there were a few who would read the lines. Assuming they could be trusted to tell the truth.  


Porthos had always felt limited by life in the shadowy Court. When he finally decided to seek his life outside the alleys, his mark emerged as a neat line across his hip. He gave one of his carefully saved coins to find direction in his new life. He felt challenged by _Welcome to the Musketeers_ ; he was meant to do more than just survive the streets.

He left the Court and headed for the docks. He needed to learn how to really fight and procure enough funds to enlist. Late at night, he practiced reading so that he could understand the letters that were so important, just to make sure they were real.

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this is inspired by amusewithaview’s incredible Marvel universe in which soulmates can identify each other based on their first words to one another. Each person has a self-generating (magical) tattoo of their mate’s first sentence to them somewhere on their body. People spend their childhoods wondering about their partner, and their relationship, based on a single phrase.


End file.
